<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doors by california_112</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013035">Doors</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112'>california_112</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Starsky &amp; Hutch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>FPC: 8 | Doors, Fifty Prompt Challenge, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Starsky's Car</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25013035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A shadow stalked the halls of the Metropolitan Division precinct. It sipped coffee moodily, attacked innocent vending machines, and filed reports with lethal precision- it was definitely in a bad mood. However, the source of its unpleasantness was, at least, known, and could therefore be avoided in what little conversation went on: Detective Starsky's beloved car had been stolen.<br/>-or-<br/>Starsky has lost his car, and Hutch has tried to help.</p>
<p>ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHING</p>
<p>This is part of the Fifty Prompt Challenge, 8 - Doors.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Doors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A shadow stalked the halls of the Metropolitan Division precinct. It sipped coffee moodily, attacked innocent vending machines, and filed reports with lethal precision- it was definitely in a bad mood. However, the source of its unpleasantness was, at least, known, and could therefore be avoided in what little conversation went on: Detective Starsky's beloved car had been stolen.</p>
<p>It hadn't even been to do with police business, it had been taken off the street whilst he'd been ordering dinner. Two thieves had run out from the shop across the street they had been committing a felony against and jumped in the first car they saw, taking off at speed. Starsky probably would have run after them if Hutch hadn't had the thought to hold him back- there was nothing he could do, they were already out of sight. So, after filing a report to himself, Starsky had been pacing incessantly around the precinct, growling when approached and generally being grumpy. Without any way to get around except Hutch's car, which he never entered out of choice, he had opted to do paperwork.</p>
<p>He was finishing up on what felt like the millionth report of the day when his partner, Detective Hutchinson, entered the room, whistling nonchalantly and swinging his car keys.</p>
<p>          "Hey Starsk."</p>
<p>          "Yeah."</p>
<p>Hutch took a seat opposite his friend and stared at him. "I saw that guy who had a break in, took his statement." he started, picking up a piece of paper. "Average height, average built, average clothing."</p>
<p>          "Great."</p>
<p>          "Hey, is that coffee? Could I have some?"</p>
<p>          "Sure."</p>
<p>Pouring a cup, he didn’t look up for his last piece of news, keeping his voice casual.</p>
<p>          "Oh and Starsk, I found your striped tomato."</p>
<p>Starsky leapt from his chair, hurrying to his partner. "My car, you found her? Is she alright?" He was childish in his enthusiasm.</p>
<p>          "Alright as it can be after being jumped by a couple of thieves, I had it towed to the parking lot." Hutch leant nonchalantly on the desk. "You want a cup?"</p>
<p>          "I want to see my car…" Starsky muttered as he headed for the exit.</p>
<p>          "You're sure you don't wanna wait?" Hutch called after him, but his partner was already out of earshot. "I'll be along in a minute." he added under his breath, starting to do some quick thinking.</p>
<p>A few minutes later he joined Starsky in the parking lot, surveying the pair from a distance. The detective was circling the car, examining it from every angle, and even sat in it and ran it up for a minute. Everything seemed to be working to satisfaction, so Hutch joined him, carefully staying out of lunging distance.</p>
<p>          "Whaddaya think?"</p>
<p>          "Oh, it's great, great!" Starsky replied, enthusiastic. "There's just one issue."</p>
<p>          "Oh, and what would that be? I thought it sounded just as ropey as usual."</p>
<p>Starsky stared at his partner, completely deadpan.</p>
<p>          "Well, do you not see any issues with this particular Gran Torino? Something to, say, mark it out from the crowd?"</p>
<p>Hutch shrugged, sipping his coffee. "Other than the horrific paint job, not really."</p>
<p>          "Well first, my paint job is beautiful." Starsky came to the driver's side of the car, and pointed "And second, it has <em>no doors!</em>"</p>
<p>          "I thought that was just the new AC outfit you mentioned." Hutch replied calmly. "A little unorthodox but hey, it fits your style."</p>
<p>Uncomfortably maintaining eye contact, Starsky started slowly pacing towards his partner, who attempted to seem outwardly casual. Inside, his heart was racing. It had been like that when he found it, really- the thieves must have just wanted a kind of sick revenge, and stolen the two doors off Starsky's beloved car. However, it was unlikely that Starsky was going to see it that way.</p>
<p>          "What did you do with them?"</p>
<p>          "Nothing, I swear! It was like this when I got there. The officers who got there first said this was how they found it."</p>
<p>          "You know what this means, don't you?" Hutch shook his head. "It means I'm going to have to ride in your car. Your broken, junk-filled car, which is painted the colour of sloppy oatmeal, and has steering to match!"</p>
<p>          "My car is perfectly serviceable-"</p>
<p>          "The only time I wish to use your car is to pick up the doors for my car." Starsky said huffily, starting back towards the precinct.</p>
<p>Hutch followed him slowly, but still managed to catch up. Starsky was looking a little less annoyed, but still not completely happy. When they arrived back at their desks, Starsky muttered something.</p>
<p>          "What was that?"</p>
<p>          "Thanks for finding my car." Starsky repeated. "Really, it means a lot."</p>
<p>          "All part of the service." Hutch grinned, pushing a cup of coffee towards his partner.</p>
<p>They shared a smile in silence, and Starsky knew that with Hutch's help, everything would turn out fine in the end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>apologies for the terrible ending</p>
<p>My first time writing for these two, I found that they were quite hard to work with, and it sounds quite OOC to me. Hope it's enjoyed all the same :')</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>